


[Podfic] The Giving of Gifts

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fix-It, Hero Worship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of " <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/448778">The Giving of Gifts</a> " by  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights">such_heights</a></p><p>After the revelation that rumours of Phil's demise had been greatly exaggerated, there's a party at Stark Tower. It doesn't take much for Tony to throw a party, but this one's actually organised by Pepper, so will at least start out tasteful, civilised, and impeccably hosted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Giving of Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Giving of Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448778) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



> I want to thank such_heights for writing such a cute story and having blanket permission to record their works - a dream for podficcers. This was very fun to record!

Title: The Giving of Gifts  
Author: such_heights  
Reader: vassalady  
Characters/Pairing: Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers  
Length: 7:47

Mediafire Download Link: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?ktj7yj659n5ewq8) (7.14 mb)

Download Link via Audiofic Archive: [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012111002.zip) (7.14 mb)


End file.
